Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to patient interfaces for use in respiratory therapy, including but not limited to CPAP and nasal high flow therapies (HFT). More particularly, the present invention relates to nasal interfaces.
Description of the Related Art
Nasal interfaces, such as nasal masks, are sometimes utilized as a patient interface in various forms of respiratory therapy. Nasal masks often utilize a set of nasal prongs, which are inserted into the nares of the user, a face mask, which support the nasal prongs, and a strap or harness to hold the frame in place on the user's head. In some forms of respiratory therapy, nasal masks can alternatively utilize a set of nasal pillows, which sit under the nares. The nasal pillows form a seal with the outer perimeter of the user's nares and often protrude a distance into the nares. These configurations often also include a frame that supports the pillows and headgear, which holds the mask on the user's head.